Thanksgiving Day
by QueenofDemons
Summary: This is a holiday story of Yami Trunks enjoying his first Thanksgiving day in the past with his Hikari Trunks. The holiday gone wrong and even Vegeta takes a part, from not being able to eat, and screaming girls the day is packed with fun. Enjoy!


**Thanksgiving Day**

Notes for the Reader

This is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

**Onto the Story!**

Little Trunks awoke suddenly when he heard the phone ring and his mother answering it. Not really feeling up to getting out of bed he just lied there.

Next to him his Yami Trunks (Future Trunks) appeared next to him in ghost like form.

-Talking through their mind link-

((Hey what is Turkey Day all about?)) Yami Trunks to Little Hikari Trunks

Yawning a bit, he turned over in bed to face him with a smile; he knew he must've heard part of his mothers' conversation on the telephone. Little Trunks figured she must've been talking to ChiChi.

Little Trunks thought about the holiday for a moment then smiled again at him

(A day where you eat turkey and give thanks for what you have, still it is mainly about getting together and having fun with your friends) Little Trunks replied in between yawns

Yami Trunks just stood their thinking about his partners answer. In his time they never celebrated anything so this was all new to Trunks.

Yawning again and feeling his older self's confusion, he stretched then got up

"Goku, Gohan, and everyone will come over later to enjoy the feast, and we will all have a small get together." Little Trunks said with a smile kind of repeating himself so as to make it a little clearer to his Yami

((Well then, it should be very fun)) Trunks replied with a smile

Whenever his little Hikari would smile, Trunks caught himself smiling as well. His light was cute and it always brought him joy to see him so happy.

Little Trunks got dressed and could smell the Turkey in the oven, he figured another hour or so and it would be done.

This made him happy so he glanced at himself in the mirror and then to his Yami.

"Don't they have any holidays in the future?" Little Trunks asked

Trunks put his head down a little and gave him a soft side-ways glance.

((Well not really, we didn't have any holidays. Still maybe now they….may)) Trunks biting his thumb on this last part

Future Trunks had worried about his time since he had come into the past and this situation had occurred.

With no more Z fighters in the future he wondered if his timeline of the timeframe even still existed, or if another enemy came to destroy it, or the best scenario he could hope for, which is his time having actual peace.

This was something he worried about, but since he was dead and didn't have a body of his own it was really useless to think about such things he was no longer able to help on.

His time is now; here in the past with his younger self, and for once with friends and this holiday today he will give thanks for that.

(((Man the future must really have sucked))) Little Trunks to himself

Little Trunks looked at Future Trunks the two were quite similar and now share the same body; Still Little Trunks couldn't believe how much the two seemed a bit different. Still knowing a little of Future Trunks history and knowing he is his future self; he couldn't help but be a little disappointed knowing that when he grows up he will look quite a bit like his father.

Disrupting his train of thoughts Little Trunks finished fixing his hair and looked over the jeans he had on. His green shirt looked nice and while throwing on the jean jacket to match he struck up another conversation with Future Trunks, who was dazed still in his thoughts.

((So should we go downstairs and check on the food?)) Little Trunks looking at Trunks

(Okay) Trunks saying with a smirk

((Man I am so going to eat)) Little Trunks as they left his room and began to head down the hall to the stairs

Trunks was walking next to his little self in jeans and a white t-shirt, just smiling

(Well you eat enough for two of us) Trunks said with a smile

((Well there are two of us)) Little Trunks said as they got to the bottom of the stairs

"Wow" Little Trunks

**In The Dinning Hall**

Bulma had fixed up the large tables and on each table was a paper fat turkey and on the table near the center was a large display of side dishes: Mashed potatoes, gravy both white and grey, corn, corn on the cob, yams, stuffing, chips of large variety, as well as all kinds of dipping sauce.

"Wait something's missing" Little Trunks said as he went over the usual list in his head

Trunks was impressed with the display, but could hear Little Trunks' thoughts as well as the usual list so he knew more food was coming as well as the large Turkey.

(So this is Thanksgiving…..Cool) Trunks saying as his gaze went back to the food

((Yeah but there will be more coming you know how us Saiyans can eat)) Little Trunks to Trunks

Little Trunks began to make his way over the food, it all looked so good. So he decided after much thought to start on the stuffing and chips.

He was just going to reach for it when before his fingers could touch the plate there was a bad feeling he began to feel.

Something of dread...

Something strong...

Something he dreaded most of all...

Slowly turning around he came face to face with his father giving him a death glare like he was going to kill him.

(What the hell?) Trunks

"Dad what is it….I didn't take anything" Little Trunks said in a panic

Trunks just stood next to his Hikari ready to protect him, just in case.

"I know you didn't take anything, now this boys if I can't get anything for breakfast then neither will you" Vegeta going up to grab his son by the collar "So let's be reasonable here"

"…Okay" Little Trunks looking at his father

"The party doesn't start till noon, it is just now 8a, go in that kitchen and tell your mother to make something or none of this will be around for the guests" Vegeta

"YOU WONT HAVE A BITE TILL THEN VEGETA!" Bulma screaming at him from the doorway

Vegeta dropped Little Trunks

"THIS DAY HAPPENS EVERY YEAR, YOU KNOW THE RULES, NO BREAKFAST" Bulma up in his face

"DO YOU EXPECT ME THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS TO STARVE UNTIL THEN" Vegeta

"**DON'T START WITH ME**" Bulma "Go train in your GR till then"

"On an empty stomach!" Vegeta growled at her

"GO!" Bulma pointing her finger to the door

"Fine" Vegeta leaving and slamming the door

Bulma sighed

"That man" Bulma

"…" Little Trunks (No breakfast)

Trunks saw the whole thing but he normally doesn't eat that much anyway so skipping a meal was fine with him, usually when he had to skip a meal he'd go train. Thinking about it now brought a smile to his face. Now he knew where he got the idea from.

"Trunks I don't want to see you guys near the food, just wait till later. Go find Goten and Gohan" Bulma said as she left the room

"Man but I'm hungry…" Little Trunks said as he left the house and went up into the air

(So any ideas) Trunks said as he came out in his ghost like form

((Yeah….I will get us down close to the kitchen then just as we get near the kitchen door you come out and grab the goods…Then we'll hi tail it out of here)) Little Trunks said throwing his hands in the air

Trunks just stared at him in shock

(That wasn't what I had in mind) Trunks

"Come on" Little Trunks flying back down to the house

(You do realize you are putting us in danger) Trunks

"…" Little Trunks as he snuck back inside the house

(When it comes to mom, then if father finds out….) Trunks thinking about it for a second (If we can pull this off then we can gloat in front of father….Lets do it)

Little Trunks smiled and Trunks both peered around the corner.

Bulma was in her apron making more basting sauce for the Turkey. As she did so she was singing to herself

Slowly the two of them switched and Trunks came in possession of the body. As he did so his body changed into a young man. Just as he was about to make his move, a hand came to rest itself on his shoulder.

He turned to see who it was…..when his face met up with a fist.

Trunks was sent back and onto the floor

He slowly got up and was face to face with Vegeta.

"Listen boy if I don't get anything then neither do you…..or you" Vegeta "Now don't let me have to tell you again, I don't like repeating myself"

"Instead of fighting why don't you two go to the store and get me two more cans of green beans" Bulma said handing Vegeta the money and list

Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other then left and flew off to the store.

**And once there**

"What the hell are we getting" Vegeta asked Trunks as they touched down

"Two cans of green beans" Trunks replied as the two went into the store

Still they went four feet and then met face to face with huge and numerous ladies fighting over candied yams

Trunks and Vegeta were squished and being pushed up against the glass of the windows and doors.

(I can't breathe) Trunks said as his face was being plastered to the door

Vegeta was having an even harder time, for he was knocked to the floor and being pushed up against the items of feminine products.

"Well at least you're comfortable" Trunks said trying to push toward him

"Say anything to anyone and I'll kill you boy" Vegeta said grasping for air

Trunks and Vegeta managed to push there way threw thinking countless times of destroying everyone.

"One shot just give…-pushing his way threw three women fighting over a can of corn-….me one shot" Vegeta

"….-pushing his way past a large woman with big pearl earrings and red hair---Not till we get the green beans" Trunks saying as he got squished between two ladies who finally looked at him and noticed just how handsome he was.

"OH MY YOUR HANDSOME!!!!" Brunette

(Uh oh) Trunks with a look of dread on his face

All the girls turned to look, and this put a hault on everything.

"Help Me" Trunks said to his father

Vegeta just smirked

Knowing what was going to happen next, Trunks began to try to wiggle his way free.

All the girls decided Trunks was their favorite flavor and began to move toward him. He ducked down and with his Saiyan speed made it to the door.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Trunks saying to Vegeta

Trunks pushed the door opened that opened up to the mall and began to run for it, fallowing closly behind was a horde of women

Once his son left with all the women chasing him, Vegeta walked right up to the shelf and got not two but three cans of green beans. He walked up to the register and paid for them.

Once outside he flew back to the house

"Damn it why does this always have to happen" Trunks said as he ran for it

(Hey it happens to me two and I'm just a kid) Little Trunks saying next to him in ghost like form

"…" Trunks looking at him

(Well I think that's long enough) Little Trunks

"Time to make a getaway" Trunks

Trunks rounded a corner and took to the air

"Man that was intense" Trunks

(That is why I hate shopping) Little Trunks

((No kidding)) Trunks

**And**

Once Trunks made his way back to the house everyone was there and they were already eating.

And when more than one Saiyan is in the room eating food can go pretty quick

"Hey what gives" Trunks more so to himself and a sad look on his face

"**Trunks**!" Bulma rushing toward him and giving him a hug

"Don't worry son we have your favorite right here" Vegeta passing him a can of green beans

Trunks had a shocked expression on his face

Trunks fell onto the floor dazed

"Don't worry" Bulma said to him

Trunks looked at her

"Come on you didn't think I just had two turkeys did you" Bulma began "With all them in the house I had to make sure to have enough food"

Bulma and Trunks went into the kitchen and there was another feast just for him

"Thank God" Trunks said as he looked at all the food accessible to only him

"YEAH!" Little Trunks taking over and diving in on the food

Little Trunks laughed and Bulma smiled

"ALL FOR ME!" Little Trunks laughed

(I don't want to do this again) Trunks said to himself then looked at his little self eating all the food

Bulma brought over a large apple pie and the two began to share it

"Then again" Trunks smiled

END

HAPPY Thanksgiving!

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks) - Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story, or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
